The Video Exchange
by rubywalls
Summary: Sonny exposes Chad's biggest secret on national television and breaks the person she was so sure was un-breakable.
1. Chapter 1: Present Day

_12.15 AM, _**SO RANDOM SET**

Sonny Munroe held her breath. Painted fingertips curled against her mouth as she let out a slow and drawn gasp – much like the air leaving a balloon.

"Was that supposed to happen?"

"What do you _think_, Tawni?" Tawni Hart frowned.

"I'm not a psychic, Sonny." Reaching into the tiny carton of popcorn, she thrust another handful behind her teeth and began to chew. "_Jeez_."

"I _can't _believe it," Sonny continued in a distant and nearly frightened tone as she dazedly stared at the flickering television screen before her. "Chad's going to kill us."

"_Us_?" Tawni shook her head fervently. "_Oh no_, Sonny Munroe," she warned with narrowed eyes. "You wanted your revenge – you got it. I had nothing to do with this."

"But you're sitting right here – that's _practically_ an accomplice," Sonny protested.

"I'm only here because you promised three things. Firstly, _free popcorn_. Secondly, _you'd tell me how much prettier I am than you_." Sonny groaned. "And thirdly, _you'd make Chad Dylan Cooper cry on national television_."

"Tawni," Sonny started. Tawni lifted her hand.

"Tawni _nothing_," she interrupted sternly. "Now as far as I'm concerned, you've made good on only _two_ of these promises Munroe. So pay up or your secret it out."

"Secret?"

"_Yes_, the secret that you're an _evil_ little girl who tricked Chad Dylan Cooper into thinking he could trust you and then selling him out for millions of viewers' – _including myself_ – enjoyment."

"I'm not evil." Sonny's face fell.

"Sonny, you probably just cost him the only _actual_ friend he's ever had," Tawni argued. "All just to prove you didn't kiss him? No offense but it seems just a _little _evil to me."

"But he wrote it on his blog. Do you know how many people _read_ that?"

Tawni shrugged. "Still. Feels a little shallow."

"Oh, God." Sonny's hands flew to her head. "Tawni Hart is calling _me_ shallow."

"I know, right?" Tawni grinned. "Kinda' puts it in perspective."

"I have to fix this."

"Right now?" Tawni glanced at her watch. "But it's like _midnight_."

"I _have_ to. I made _Chad_ bawl on national television."

"Don't forget the part where he puked on Kimmel's lap. That was my favorite," Tawni reminded with a grin.

Sonny's features went slack. " – I _am_ evil."

" – _and_?" Tawni waved her hands, baiting her co-star with wide eyes. Sonny sighed, her shoulders falling as she spoke through grit teeth.

" – _and you are so much prettier than me_."


	2. Chapter 2: Three Weeks Earlier

_9.00 PM_, **SO RANDOM SET**

**- - - - - **

Sonny Munroe's shrieks could be heard from throughout the building. Gaffers had their hands atop their ears, cowering from the piercing sound.

"_I'm going to kill him_." Flush faced and feet slapping across the sound stage's pavement, the sketch show starlet stomped towards her cast mates. "Do you see this?" Fingertips pointing, she brandished a printed piece of parchment.

Squinting, Nico leaned in towards the object. "Is that you – kissing _Chad Dylan Cooper_?" His voice rose incredulously, tilting the cap he had atop his head. "Not cool, Sonny. Totally not cool." Her cast mates nodded in agreement.

"_No_," Sonny corrected, her vowels drawn out and tense all at the same time. "That is _Selena Gomez_ kissing Chad Dylan Cooper."

"But your name is right there," Tawni argued. "It says '_Sonny Living Out Her Fantasy_' under the picture."

"I know what it says, Tawni. I _can_ read," Sonny responded through grit teeth.

"Are you sure because you _seem_ a little confused," Tawni said with gentle pity as she patted her co-star's arm lightly.

Stomping her feet with frustration, Sonny shook her head as she tore the parchment into tiny shreds. "Of _course_ I'm sure, Tawni. Chad's obviously lying," she snarled, steam practically pouring out from her ears. "He put up a video too but managed to cut it just before I jumped into focus. So _now_," she stressed with a shudder. "Half the world thinks I threw my lips onto the spawn of Satan."

"And not just your _lips_," Nico interjected. "Kinda' looked like a whole lot more of you was being thrown in that picture."

"Thank you _so much_, Nico." Insincerity resonated in her throat. "That does it," she said determinedly, brows narrowing as little purple veins throbbed along the length of her temples. "I'm gonna' march right over there and give Chad a piece of my mind – let him know he can't get away with this. _Who's with me_?" Fists raising in the air as though leading her troops to battle, Sonny glanced around the shifting pack.

"Homework," Grady lied.

"You don't do your homework," Sonny said dubiously.

"That's because I'm too busy doing Nico's homework," he stuttered.

"Nico?" Sonny whipped her face towards the tallest of her co-stars.

"And I've gotta' do Grady's homework."

Pupils rolling about, Sonny shook her head. "Whatever, you're hopeless. How 'bout you Tawni?"

"I'm far too beautiful for confrontation, Sonny." Exhaling heavily, Sonny frowned.

"Zora?"

"I don't have to come up with an excuse. I just don't _care_."

"Chad humiliated me – how can you not care?"

"Because it wasn't me, _duh_." Zora's own eyes rolled in their sockets, tuh-ing at the raven haired starlet as though the point were obvious.

"Fine," Sonny retorted haughtily, concealing her dejection at her friends' lack of enthusiasm. "I guess I'll just do it on my _own_ then."


	3. Chapter 3: Nine Fifteen PM

_9.15 PM_, **MACKENZIE**** FALLS**** SET**

**- - - - -**

"Chad you had _better _be able to explain this." Trouncing over to the teen heart-throb with the disheveled hair, Sonny glared. As usual Chad waved her off, gesticulating to the ever present cell phone attached at his ear.

"But it _hurts_," he whined softly into the miniscule phone's receiver – clearly under the impression that Sonny was either deaf or far too angry to be listening in.

"What hurts?" Sonny interrupted.

Suddenly aware that she had in fact been within ear shot, Chad's fingertips quickly snapped the phone shut – cheeks burning immediately. As if to stall, he cleared his throat loudly. "Nothing," he lied vapidly.

"You just said _it hurts_," Sonny aped the pathetic tone of his voice perfectly, moving her lower lip with a dramatic quiver.

"Yeah well – _you're crazy_," Chad spluttered in response.

"And _you're_ a liar," Sonny continued with a taut frown.

"It's called acting."

"_No_," Sonny corrected slowly. "It's called _lying_. You wrote on your blog that I kissed you."

"There's a video on there too, you catch that?" Chad smirked, visibly proud as the corners of his mouth curled. "One of the producers on the set gave it to me. He was going to sell it online but I gave him a better offer."

"Like what?"

"Like keeping his job so he can support his five _hideous_ children," Chad said simply, feigning a grimace. "It's like the Grinch and one of those bird Muppets mated. Trust me, Sonny. You do not want to be on the receiving end of _that_ Christmas card."

"You're pure evil, Chad." Sonny glowered angrily, her painted lips puckering against one another. "You know I didn't kiss you. You know I don't even _like_ you."

"But you did – and you do."

"No, I _don't_." Sonny's tiny foot stamped against the ground with frustration as her features curled into a growl.

"Well, no offense Sonny but the internet says you _do_. And if we have to live in a world where the internet is wrong – then I don't want to be right."

"But the internet _is_ wrong because you put it there and you're a lying little creep."

Chad's countenance scrunched as he cocked his head to the side, a naïve glow flickering throughout his pupils. "_Am I_, Sonny? Am I _really_?"

"Yes," she practically shouted. "_Yes you are_. Now take it down or _else_, Chad."

Chad snorted. "Or else what?"

"I'm _serious_."

"_Ooh_, very scary. Really, I'm _terrified_," Chad ridiculed as he held his hands in the air, pretending to cower beneath them. "Whatever, Munroe." Eyes peering into the distance as a car sped towards the pair he snapped his fingers. "_And_ that's my ride. Peace out."

"_But_," Sonny protested – though to no avail as the car swung a mere foot from where the two were standing, the back passenger door flinging itself open as if by an invisible hand.

"_Later sucka'_," Chad waved three fingertips from his forehead in an unsteady salute before sliding upon the car's leather seat. A tiny clink could be heard as the teen actor pulled the door shut – a compact piece of metal crashing onto the pavement below.

"Chad, wait - " The starlet quickly dropped to the ground, retrieving the device. However as she lifted her chin, all that surrounded her was the faint puff of exhaust. Gazing off into the distance as the car picked up speed; she waved her fingertips a bit uselessly.

" – _your phone_."


	4. Chapter 4: Nine Twenty Three PM

_9.23 PM_, **MACKENZIE**** FALLS**** SET**

**- - - - -**

Sonny Munroe held the portable piece of plastic against her ear, listening in as the series of shrill rings chimed loudly. At last the phone clacked heavily – a female voice pouring through the tiny receiver.

"Chad, I thought your driver got you already."

Sonny squirmed, suddenly very aware at how strange she could come across. After all, who was the voice on the other side to believe she was who she said she was. Fans stole Chad's personal items all the time. For all _this_ girl knew Sonny was just another trip to the courthouse for yet another restraining order.

"Actually, this is a _friend_ of Chad's." Nearly choking on the word _friend_, Sonny maintained her composure. "Sonny Munroe," she clarified quickly - though not sure why. "Chad and I work on the same lot."

"Oh, right." The girl on the other line seemed unexpectedly more pleasant. "I know who you are. _So Random_, right?"

"Yeah," Sonny said with a nod.

"Yeah, Chad talks about you all the time."

"Anyway he left his – he _what_," Sonny paused, certain that she had misheard what had just been said. "Chad talks about me – about someone _other _than himself," she clarified, just to be sure as her dark eyes narrowed slightly.

"Oh, yeah. _All_ the time."

"_That's_," Sonny hesitated – searching for a word. "_Creepy_." Raising a fist to her lips she cleared her throat gently. "Anyway, Chad left his phone on set and you were the last person he called. I didn't want some fan to pick it up, you know?"

"_Definitely_. I know he'll appreciate it," the female commended sweetly.

"Should I just hold onto it or something?"

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind it would probably be best if you could bring it by. Chad lives off of that thing you know."

"Yeah," Sonny said with an amused grin. "He _really_ does."

"I'll just text you the address – is that okay?"

"Yeah, I can get a ride." Sonny nodded once more before yet again realizing that the girl could not see her nor hear her head shaking about. "I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "I didn't catch your name."

"That's alright," the girl dismissed politely. "Madeline."

"Sonny," Sonny added. "But I already told you that _didn't_ I?" She winced at her own blunder, her free hand miming a smacking motion against her forehead.

"The house it about twenty minutes north of where you are so whenever you get here is fine."

"Great," Sonny said. "Oh, and Madeline?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Chad I'm coming."

"Oh, yeah?"

"_Yeah_," Sonny smirked as she fiddled with her long mane. "I want it to be a surprise."


	5. Chapter 5: Nine Fifty Five PM

__

9.55 PM, **APT B4.**

**- - - - -**

Sonny could hear muffled voices arguing from behind the apartment's heavily latched door. Most distinctly was Chad's.

"You invited her _here_?" Sonny's lips inched into a frown – so much for her surprise. What was even worse was that she couldn't tell what he was more offended about – the fact that she had been invited to the teen star's _home_ or the fact that she had been invited at _all_. "I told you I didn't feel well." A thud resonated upon the floor and Sonny was instantly sure that Chad had begun to stomp about wherever it was that he stood.

"She brought you your phone, _Chad_." Madeline argued with him softly, both dwellers unaware of the guest that stood a mere few feet from their disagreement. "You would've been _just_ as mad if you didn't have it."

"So how come you didn't just go and get it for me?"

"Because I'm your friend not your _assistant_," Madeline snapped harshly. Sonny couldn't help but grin. It was a rare sight indeed – though she couldn't see any of it – that someone stood up to Chad.

"You're right. I'm _sorry_," Chad apologized quietly.

Feeling awkward for having been standing there as long as she had, Sonny quickly rapped her knuckles against the door's thick frame.

"Pizza won't be here for another thirty minutes, so that _should_ be her," she could hear Madeline announce, followed by silence and then the panicked shuffling of feet.

"Can you get it?"

"_Chad_," Madeline chastised with exasperation. Sonny felt nothing but pity for the poor girl. It couldn't be easy being friends with the spawn of Satan.

"Please?"

"And why can't _you_ get it?"

"You _know_ why," Sonny overheard Chad exclaim with a miniature whine caught up amongst the bridge of his nose – creating a ghastly nasal tone. Though she was unable to witness what was going on, she was sure Chad was miming whatever the reason was. After overhearing him on the phone that afternoon, Sonny had an inkling he suspected her hearing was a bit better than he had at first surmised it to be.

"_Fine_," Madeline exhaled dolefully. "Go back to bed, then. I'll wake you when the pizza's here." A shattering detonation of fingertips scraping against metal pounded on the door and Sonny could hear the series of locks being unhinged slowly. At last the door swung open, revealing a short little thing lost in the midst of a head of auburn ringlets and tear swollen eyes. "_Hey_," she greeted with an endearing hint of a grin. "You must be _Sonny_."


	6. Chapter 6: Ten O'One PM

_10.01 PM, **APT B4.**_

- - - - -

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time." Sonny licked her lower lip nervously, hands absently smoothing her dark locks behind her ear.

"No, seriously. It's fine." Madeline had opened the door all the way, ushering Sonny past the threshold with a bright grin glued upon her coral tinted lips. Peering through the space before her, Sonny glanced about the apartment. What she had expected was certainly not what was laid in front of her eyes. Madeline seemed to notice her surprise. "Chad's really not as Hollywood as everyone thinks, you know."

Where Sonny had imagined long leather couches and diamond crusted candelabras there were beat up old sofas and a few spare lamps purchased from popular warehouse stores. Instead of hardwood floor there was linoleum and rooms of carpet. The wallpaper was crooked, seemingly hand done by either Chad or Madeline themselves. Even the television looked as though it had taken a slight beating over the years.

"Your place is _beautiful_," Sonny quickly lied with assurance, realizing that she had been staring for far too long by that point. Fingers delving into the open compartment of her chained purse she hesitantly retrieved the tiny cell phone she had come to return. Already it glowed with the warning of numerous missed messages. "I guess he's pretty popular," she joked as she forked the phone over towards Madeline with an awkward roll of her hues.

Madeline flipped the phone's protective cover open, scanning the contents of the screen for a moment before shaking her thick head of curls nonchalantly. "Actually this isn't even half of what he usually gets." Snugly tucking the phone into the front pocket of her cardigan she grinned to herself. "I honestly feel bad for the guy, you know? I can't imagine never having a moment to myself."

"He _could_ just ignore the calls." Madeline gave a little half snort.

"Try telling _him_ that. You know Chad, though – stubborn as anything."

Thoughts reeling back towards the conversation she had overheard through the door moments before, interest continued to get the best of Sonny as she glanced once more about the homey apartment. "Speaking of Chad – would it be all right if I said hey?"

Madeline's demeanor suddenly shifted and her pupils shot down towards her bare toes. "Probably not," she avoided as her one eyes squinted as if concentrating on something intensely.

"Is he okay?" Sonny pried, sure that she could get this sweet girl to open up if she just worked her over with that unbeatable _Munroe_ charm.

"Yeah," Madeline stuttered absently, guilt crossing her features as though at last caught in the lie. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"I dunno'," Sonny said with a shrug. "I thought I heard him when I was outside the door and he sounded pretty upset – but," she countered as she noticed Madeline growing more and more visibly uneasy. "I could be wrong." As Madeline spoke less, Sonny's intrigue only expanded by leaps and bounds until she was practically ready to burst with curiosity. Positive that she had seen Chad just push his food around on his plate in the cafeteria at lunch that day – topped with the fact that she had now heard him not only say that something hurt but also that he wasn't feeling well, Sonny decided to change tactics. Licking her lips, she leaned her shoulders slightly towards Madeline as if to speak in total confidence. "Is it his stomach again?" she whispered, praying that she didn't look as stupid as she felt.

In her head she knew she was being just as nosy as all the fans that left him without a single shred of privacy. If Chad didn't want to be seen in his own home then that was his business. Sonny knew she had no right to be doing any of what she was doing but as soon as Madeline's lungs burst forth with a grateful sigh, she _knew_ she couldn't back out now.

"So he _did_ tell you about that." Madeline seemed relieved as she grabbed Sonny's hands in her own. "He told me he did but I don't know – I guess I just didn't believe him."

"Yeah," Sonny squirmed as she fibbed, eyes rising towards the ceiling. "Don't worry, he definitely told me."

Madeline released the starlet's hands. "I don't know why I worry so much. I guess with his parents being gone I'd like for him to have other people he can talk to."

"Chad's parents died?" Sonny gaped.

"No," Madeline shook her head quickly. "No, not even close. Although, as far as I'm concerned they might as well be. They're in Europe doing who the hell knows what." Madeline's face tightened with anger. "You know we've been living in this apartment for over three years and his parents haven't come to visit _once_? Not once. It's horrible."

Sonny felt a sudden pang of pity for the teen heart throb. Pity mixed with guilt as she realized he probably would be none too pleased when he found out she was being told something she was sure he wouldn't want her or anyone else to know. "So," she started quietly. "_You_ live her with him? Aren't you like the same age as us?"

"_Yes_, and a year older. It's close enough though, I guess."

"What about an adult?"

"We can both drive and the apartment is already paid for. He spends the day at work. I cook, clean, do whatever needs to be done."

Sonny paused. "So – you're together then?" She meshed her fingertips upon both hands against one another, unsure of how to ask the question in a less impolite way.

Madeline's nose wrinkled. "Chad's my best friend. We've known each other since we were in diapers practically. It's definitely not like that at all." Sonny wasn't sure why but she suddenly felt a strange sensation of relief. Shaking it off, she pointed her thumb towards the door behind her.

"You know what? I probably should go after all. Curfew and all," she mumbled rather incoherently – suddenly realizing that Chad could burst out at any moment and catch her red handed in her lie. "Tell him I hope he feels better tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, totally. I understand," Madeline said with a nod. "Tell you what though, why don't you come by tomorrow night for dinner? I'll cook something and I'd really appreciate the company. And of course I know Chad would appreciate it too, considering how much he talks about you." Sonny felt that unfamiliar flutter once again – unable to distinguish if it was flattery or disgust.

"I _guess _so." Sonny accepted the invitation with a wary grin. In the distance she could almost swear she heard the faint sound of footsteps bounding down the apartment's hallway in distress.

"Great!" Madeline blathered as she quickly threw her arms around the starlet in a harmonious clinch. "See you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah," Sonny nodded cautiously, a pang settling in her chest as she realized the invitation had the potential of truly blowing up in her face once Chad found out about it. However, she responded to the tiny girl's hug with an equally fond embrace as she responded with a troubled, "see you tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7: Eight Forty AM

_8.40 AM, **SO RANDOM SET.**_

- - - - -

"You want your revenge, don't you?"

Sonny scuffed her feet upon the sound stage uncomfortably. "I never said anything about _revenge_," she mumbled.

"Sonny Munroe," Tawni snorted with a flip of her perfectly coifed blonde hair. "You've got revenge written all over you – even your dirty little fingernails are saying it."

Sonny folded her fingers, drawing the tips near her eyes as she examined the now chipped polish carefully. "They're not dirty," she argued. "Just a little worn down."

"A hobo has nicer nails."

"Thanks," Sonny grunted sarcastically as she cradled her shoulders with her arms, inhaling the sweet scent of freshly laid duct tape and the lingering puff of the fog machine.

"As someone who has to be seen with you I just feel it's my duty to let you know."

"I'm so _sorry_ you have to be seen with me," the raven haired starlet said as she rolled her pupils directly, scowling at the actress beside her. Tawni reached a hand towards her, patting the top of her head sympathetically – yet almost how one would acknowledge a dog.

"Me too, Sonny. Me too," she warbled as if to commiserate, unaware that her companion's remarks had been in jest.

"I guess it _is_ just dinner," Sonny surmised carefully, though she couldn't get the thumping of those footsteps she had heard crashing desperately throughout the apartment out of her brain. Whoever those feet had belonged to – they weren't just running, they were practically galloping with distress.

"Exactly. And if you happen to catch Chad Dylan Cooper sucking his thumb, putting curlers in his hair or even worse – in _clogs_," she whispered with a wince as though the idea of any human being wearing such shoes was worse than death itself. Quickly though her lips turned into a radiating grin. "Well then that's just a bonus."

"You're right," Sonny declared.

Tawni shot her a blank stare. "I _know_," she said witheringly. "I'm Tawni Hart. I'm _always_ right."


	8. Chapter 8: Seven Thirty Three PM

_[ just because people are asking, no chad isn't anorexic and definitely doesn't have autism. it's nothing like that. you'll see.]_

_._

_._

_._

_7.33 PM, **APT B4.**_

- - - - -

Clicking her chopsticks against one another, Sonny stared down at the bowl of tangled noodles and spicy brown sauce. In the middle of the table was a bowl filled with steamed vegetables, the smoke literally still rising off of them. Forcing a tiny smile, she glanced up at the ginger haired chef. "This looks great Madeline," she said unconvincingly. "Honest."

The truth of the matter was that it did indeed look great despite the distrustful nature of her tone. In fact she was pretty much starving after the day's long rehearsal. Most people assumed actors were just given scripts, read through them once and popped out the perfect performance when in actuality sometimes it would take weeks just to set out the blocking for a couple of measly scenes. However, despite the hunger that was coursing strongly throughout her body, the nasty glare that Chad was shooting her at that present moment was even stronger and it was beginning to kill her appetite. It was apparent now that she had gone too far.

"That's because it _is_ great," Chad said snidely through a mouthful of noodles, not bothering to chew as he slurped them down – droplets of soy sauce splattering onto Sonny's cheek. Sonny recoiled, wiping her face with a grimace. "But you wouldn't know because you've been too busy watching it go cold."

"Chad," Madeline warned as she jabbed her fork over the expanse of the table, snagging the prongs onto a series of carrots and loose leaves of lettuce.

Chad shrugged, pushing his barely touched bowl away as he swallowed the rest of what he had shoved onto his tongue. "I'm just saying. Stop looking, start eating."

Madeline's brow arched. "I could say the same for you," she said knowingly as she pointed her chopstick towards the still overflowing bundle of noodles at Chad's place.

"I'm full," Chad argued as he folded his arms across his chest with a seething glower, his eyes unwavering as they seemed to bore into Sonny's skull.

"What a girl," Sonny teased awkwardly, a hint of a laugh passing from her lips as she looked around the table. "Am I right?" Met with equally awkward stares, she sunk meekly into her chair.

To hell with Tawni's theory. She didn't want revenge. It just wasn't like her. In fact there was no place for her at that apartment. Never before had Sonny felt like such an intruder. Between Chad's sour attitude and his constant quarreling with every little thing Madeline said to him, well it didn't feel like much of a dinner at all. In fact it felt a little bit like war.

"Just two more bites," Madeline entreated. Sonny couldn't help but feel like she was kind of treating Chad like a child. Then again, she noted, Chad was definitely acting like a child. Writhing in his chair as though he had somewhere more important to be – and Sonny was sure he did – he seemed completely uninterested in a word that had been said since the moment the three of them had sat down.

With a few grunts here and there the most Sonny had gotten out of him was an invitation to leave, which of course Madeline had insisted she ignore.

"I'm _full_," Chad repeated as he narrowed his eyes, continuing to shift were he sat.

"Unless your stomach is the size of a ping pong ball you're not _full_," Madeline snapped.

"Sonny hasn't _touched_ her food." Forget child, Chad was acting like a downright whiny _brat_.

Madeline shot the starlet a pleading glance. Understanding the message behind the look, Sonny nodded. Grabbing her fork she made a grand show of shoving it into her bowl, yanking up a large coil of noodles.

"Delicious," she commended as she chewed. And it was. Either Madeline was a fantastic cook or she knew of some seriously great take-out. Swallowing, she reached for another forkful. Chad simply glared.

"_Now_ will you eat some more?" Madeline turned towards Chad who still had his arms tightly against his sternum, looking all the more irate.

"I told you I'm full."

Madeline sighed. "You're not full."

"Fine," Chad barked. "Then I'm not _hungry_." Leaping up, he dropped his arms at his sides. Pushing the chair shoddily in behind him, he stomped from the room like a temperamental toddler.

"Where're you going?" Madeline called down the hall, though by the look on her face Sonny could tell she already knew.

"The bathroom," echoed Chad's reply. Sonny watched as Madeline craned her neck backwards with another heavy hearted sigh as she shook her head with an irritated groan.

"You're not sick, Chad."

"I might be."

"You're not _sick_ Chad," she reiterated loudly and a bit more hostile than before. A loud _slam _resounded throughout the apartment. Sonny jumped slightly – the whole scene making her feel as though maybe she was starting to go crazy, yet Madeline remained still. "I'm sorry," she said at last. "He's not usually this bad. I mean this last time this happened it was at _least_ a year ago."

Fighting the urge to ask just what "_this_" meant, Sonny realized she couldn't. She'd already lied to Madeline, telling her that she knew everything that was going on. If she asked now she'd just be caught and being someone who usually played by the rules, she wasn't used to being in this position. In fact, while the idea of continuing to lie practically sickened her, the idea of what might happen should she come forth with the truth was far more terrifying altogether.

"It's okay," she assured, rather dumbfounded. "I understand," she fibbed. _No you don't_! She could practically feel her brain screaming at her. Were brains supposed to talk? Great, now she was _definitely_ going crazy.

"Do you think you could go talk to him? I mean, there's no way he'll listen to _me _right now."

Sonny moved uneasily. "I don't know," she hesitated.

"Please?"

Sonny sighed, doing her best not to look into the pleading eyes before her. To no avail she found herself catching Madeline's gaze. "Fine," she said, unable to say no to such an beseeching pair of pupils. "I'll talk to him."

_Make a note_, she thought to herself. _No more dinners with friends_.


	9. Chapter 9: Seven Fifty Two PM

_7.52 PM, **APT B4.**_

- - - - -

The sensation of her cell phone vibrating in her pocket sent a sudden jolt throughout Sonny Munroe's body. As if she hadn't been tense enough already – Madeline had asked her to go and check on Chad. _Check on Chad_? She wasn't even sure what she was supposed to be _checking_ for.

_This is the last time I'm ever lying_, she thought to herself as she fumbled for the ringing object before snapping it up against her ear – all it did was put her in situations she had no clue how to get out of. "Hello?" she answered, finding herself whispering though she wasn't sure why. Chad already knew she was in the apartment. It wasn't like she had to sneak around.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Tawni?"

"No it's Grady," Tawni snapped tersely from the opposite line. "Yes, you idiot it's Tawni."

"Wait," Sonny hesitated as a realization suddenly dawned on her. "Why are _you_ whispering?"

"Because _you_ are!"

"Okay, regular voices now."

"Fine," Tawni said.

"_Fine_," Sonny agreed – the conversation feeling very much like the ones she often had with Chad whom she was sure at that moment was somewhere down that hallway hating her guts. "Why are you calling?"

"I wanted to see how the dinner was going."

"Its fine," Sonny fibbed. _Oops, so much for not lying again_. Her sneaker caught against a snag in the carpet, her knee banging against the plaster wall rather loudly.

Clearly having caught Chad's attention, she heard his voice call out almost immediately. "Madeline?"

"Sorry Tawni - gotta' go," Sonny breathed speedily, shutting the phone with haste as she crammed it back into the depths of her pockets – eyes fixed on the remaining length of the hallway before her. "Actually," she said hesitantly. "It's Sonny."

"Sonny who?" Sonny's eyes rolled. _Typical Chad_.

"_Munroe_ you twerp," she stated a little more courageously, taking further strides now towards the bathroom.

"Go _away_," Chad ordered crassly, thought from the peculiar twinge in his voice, Sonny was almost sure he had been crying. "I'm _sick_," he said as though it explained everything.

"Madeline says you're _not_," Sonny argued gently, fingertips resting atop the bathroom's outer door knob now. "That's why she wanted me to check on you." Pausing, she gnawed at the fleshy muscle of her lower lip. "Can I come in, _please_?" She wasn't about to go and make a habit of being polite with Chad Dylan Cooper, superstar _but_ she figured in this situation a little extra kindness couldn't hurt.

Clearly, her sympathetic route had been noticed. "_Fine_," Chad sulked. The crack underneath the door was suddenly clasped by a set of pasty fingers as the teen star yanked the wooden shield inwards – thereby leaving just enough space for Sonny to enter the room. "Just so you know," he warned. "I'll _probably_ puke on you."

"I guess it's just a chance I have to take," Sonny said cautiously, feigning a placid grin as she tip-toed across the tiled floor.

Eyes finally having a chance to adjust to her surroundings, Sonny felt the air in her lungs disappear at once. Chest tightening, she swallowed. _Sweet jelly crackers, _she thought to herself, continuing the inner dialogue she had begun to find so familiar.

Though she hadn't known what to expect - _this_ – well _this_? It hadn't been it at _all_.


	10. Chapter 10: Six Fourteen AM

_[ ps. i know people are confused but the point is to NOT know what's wrong with chad. at least not yet. ;) ]_

_._

_._

_._

_6.14 AM_, **TAWNI, SONNY & ZORA'S DRESSING ROOM**.

- - - - -

With an infectious laugh, Tawni threw her head of tousled golden curls back. Her mouth was slicked into a perma-grin as her shoulders wobbled upwards and downwards with each peal of apparent amusement.

Zora, however, still held a look of shock as though the information had created some sort of overload in that twisted little brain of hers. "Stuffed animals," she licked her bottom lip as she spoke with extreme sloth.

Sonny nodded. "Everywhere."

Apparently finding this the tipping point, Tawni suddenly fell from her perched position atop the couch, still clutching herself with rolls of laughter. Tears were falling from her eyes by this point, but she was too darn excited to even bother to wipe them away.

"What – was he like _talking_ to them?" Zora tilted her head to the side, still seemingly confused as to whether she should stand put to relish the news or whether she should just dart around the lot with a megaphone in hand, telling all who would listen.

Sonny shrugged. "Not really. I mean, I _guess_?"

"Pictures _or_ it didn't happen," Nico piped up, legs crossed as he sat upon the carpeted floor.

"_Ooh_, did he have one of a koala?" Grady inquired as his hand shot into the air, waving wildly about. Happily, he let out a wistful sigh. "I love _koalas_."

Sonny was starting to think she should've kept her big mouth shut. Fidgeting with the tassel on her vest, she stepped side to side. "I guess. I didn't really look."

"Pictures or it _didn't happen_," Nico repeated, adjusting the brim of his cap. "No offense Sonny, but you're the only one here who actually likes Chad."

Sonny's cheeks burned a florescent sort of red. "I do not _like_ Chad," she interrupted hastily, wringing her fingertips against one another.

"Right," Nico drawled. "So then why would you go to dinner with him?"

"We didn't _go_ anywhere," Sonny corrected, her lips tense. "It was at his place _and_," she held up a finger, continuing quickly before anyone made any other unwelcome comments on her romantic life, "I _only _went because I felt bad for the girl he lives with."

Tawni let out a shudder. "How awful."

Grateful that someone in the room shared her sentiments, Sonny let out a relieved sigh. "_Thank you_," she said.

"Oh no. Not _you_," Tawni dismissed, eyes staring down at her fingernails. "My polish just chipped," she warbled a bit miserably.

"I agree with Nico," Grady added. "There's something _suspicious_ about your story."

Sonny swallowed tentatively. The truth was that there _was_ something suspicious about her story – perhaps the fact that she had left _most_ of it out. "I don't know what you're talking about," she lied. As much as she hated Chad she wasn't about to divulge _all _of what she had seen. That's why, when she had been pestered incessantly for information from her friends that morning she had let slip the bit about the stuffed animals. It was probably the least incriminating and most harmless – not to mention the easiest for Chad to forgive her for spilling. _Plus_ it had seemed to satisfy their curiosity for the time being.

"_Unfortunately_ I agree with the Brainless Twins," Tawni sighed.

"_Hey_," Grady shouted. "Don't call Zora and Nico brainless."

"I rest my case," Tawni gestured with a terse frown. "But Nico's right. Pictures or it didn't happen."

"Yes, because I had my _camera _on me," Sonny rolled her eyes.

"So next time take a camera," Zora interjected.

"No offense Zora but I don't think there's going to be a next time. In fact, if Chad didn't hate me before he _probably_ hates me now," Sonny explained. "I _may _have called him a freak and then busted my butt out of the apartment," she admitted with a wince.

"Good job," Tawni supplied sarcastically.

"So?" Zora questioned.

"_So_," Sonny spat. "I _don't_ think he's very happy with me right now. In fact I'm probably the last person on the _planet_ he wants to have back over to dinner."

"Then convince him you're the last person on the planet he _doesn't_ want to have back over to dinner." Sonny stared blankly as did the remainder of the cast. Zora groaned. "Trick him," she shouted as though the answer was obvious. "Suck up, apologize, whatever. Just lie your way back through that door and get us our pictures." Hands smacking across her forehead she shook her head dramatically. "_Amateurs_!"

"I don't know," Sonny wavered.

"Come on, Sonny. This is _Chad Dylan Cooper_ we're talking about," Tawni said. "Do it for everyone he's made miserable over the years. Think of all the poor extras he's terrorized. Think of us!"

"That's true," Nico nodded. "He does love to terrorize _us_."

"We're your friends," Grady said plainly.

Sonny's eyes squeezed shut as she balled her fists with deliberation. "_Fine_," she said as the guilt got to her at last – though the image of the blog he had posted about her was not far from her mind. With a steady breath she nodded. "I'll do it. And," she added with a hint of a grin. "I'll do _better_ than just pictures." Over and over the video of Selena Gomez leaping onto Chad, pressing her lips against his – all with _Sonny's_ name plastered underneath. "I'll get you a video."

Zora's eyes lit up immediately. "What kind of video?"

Sonny smiled, that precious girl next door smile she knew could wrap an audience around her finger in a matter of seconds. "The most _embarrassing,_ most _humiliating_, most _unfair_ kind. The kind that will make him run here crying to apologize. In other words?" She grinned. "The _best_ kind." Nodding to herself, she played with the rings on her finger. _Finally_, she thought. _Now he'll know how it feels._


	11. Chapter 11: Twelve Twelve PM

_[ i'm not sure when i'll have a chance to update next so please bear with any silence you see from this story. hopefully when i do get to update you'll still want to read it! you guys are the greatest with your reviews, seriously. i do appreciate it and will get back to updating as soon as i can.]_

_._

_._

_._

_12.12 PM_, **CAFETERIA**.

- - - - -

"_Hey_." Sonny's lips, shellacked with the brightest coral lipstick she could dig up from the depths of Tawni's makeup kit, spread into the most darling of grins. Chad glanced upwards from the plate of prime rib and mashed potatoes he had been swirling about, circumspectly staring at the starlet standing before him.

"Hey," he said cautiously, eyes glancing about the crowded room of teenagers and stagehands. Careful not to get the sticky carbohydrate stuck in his golden mane, he wiped his fingertips along the napkin spread across his lap."What do _you_ want?"

Sonny recoiled slightly, nose scrunching as she winced. She couldn't help but notice the bitter sting in his tone and at once she realized that charming the tiny heartthrob would a far larger task than she had originally thought to take on. "Is that seat taken?" she inquired, pointing to the clearly empty chair beside him. Chad glared, extending his leg with a defiant thump – draping his entire limb across the open space.

"_Yes_," he acknowledged curtly. Sonny sighed. If only she hadn't been so cruel the evening before – this would be so much _easier._

_"_Chad _look_," she started as she kicked at his hamstring, taking the chair anyway as she set her tray down with apparent force. A frown had overthrown the bubbly smile she had previously worn, and her bangs fell dangerously close to the bridge of her nose. "About last night."

"Let me guess," Chad snapped with narrowed lids. "You're _sorry_," he trilled dramatically, clasping his hands together against his chest. "You don't know what happened – what came over you. You feel deeply, _deeply_ awful about what you said and you just want to start all over." He pushed the plate of steaming meat away with a grunt of disgust. "Does that sound about right?"

Actually, it had. But now that he'd said something, Sonny realized she'd have to change tactics. If she just copped to an apology now it wouldn't seem very genuine and she was desperate to have Chad believe what was about to come out of her mouth. After all she wanted that video – _badly_. In fact, in all of Sonny's life she couldn't remember wanting _anything_ as much as she wanted this. Not even fame. Chad had burned her. He'd burned her good – or bad, however you looked at it. She'd given him every opportunity to tell her that he was sorry – that he was a creep – and yet he hadn't. Revenge was the right thing to do and she just _couldn't _screw it up.

"No," she said brusquely. "It doesn't."

"Then what _were _you going to say?"

"That you need to quit all this self loathing. Nobody likes a pity party Chad and considering you're the only one on the guest list – it makes it all the more pathetic," she said contritely, nose turned in the air. "I'm here to offer you what you actually need – _not_ an apology," she corrected hastily as she noticed the teen star's mouth open in protest. "But a friend."

Chad snorted. "A friend."

"Take it or leave it, Chad."

Chad stared at the raven haired beauty, dumbfounded. "Why would I need a _friend_?" He said it with such disdain as though the term itself was unfamiliar.

"Because," Sonny stuttered – _oh no_, _she hadn't thought that far ahead_. Why _would_ Chad need a friend? Besides, why would anyone even want to be friends with Chad? He was vile, and evil and all things in the world that were opposite of friendly and good. _Think_, she urged her brain. _Think fast_! "It'll look good on college applications?" she guessed feebly, shrugging her shoulders in the air.

Chad laughed. "Sonny I'm a _celebrity_," he said snidely. "What do I need college for?"

_Wrong answer_, she scolded herself. She could already hear the disappointment in her co-stars' voices as she returned empty handed. "But every _great_ celebrity goes to college," she continued unsurely, licking her lower lip. "Even if it's just for a semester. It's what really gets the Academy to notice you – you want to be noticed by the Academy, don't you?" _There_, playing to Chad's greatest weakness – his vanity.

"An Emmy _would_ be nice," Chad said slowly as though truly mulling over the concept. Sonny had to hold her breath to keep from sighing with relief.

"All pretty and shiny up there on that trophy shelf," she added.

"And you're saying I can't do this without you – this _friend_ thing?" he questioned incredulously, rubbing his thumbnail against the underside of his index finger.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying," Sonny said as she nodded eagerly, glad that Chad has somehow managed to take her jumbled concoction of an idea and turn it into something at least _he_ understood."You are _so_ smart, Chad."

Chad grinned. "I am, aren't I."

Sonny nodded, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "So what do you say?" Extending her fingers towards his, she waited. "Friends?"

Chad grabbed her hand, shaking it with a tight grip. "Yeah," he said with a startlingly earnest smile. "_Friends_."


	12. Chapter 12: Twelve Twenty Seven PM

_[ not the longest chapter, i know. i'm trying to find more time to write/update. i promise you'll find out what's wrong with chad by the end of the story. i wouldn't just leave it hanging, that would be so annoying!]_

_._

_._

_._

_12.27 PM_, **PROP ROOM**.

- - - - -

"_So_?" A series of gazes set upon Sonny Munroe as she galloped through the doorway, a splitting ear to ear grin pasted upon her freshly painted red lips.

"_So_ – I'm in!" the raven haired starlet announced gleefully, her irises twinkling as she ambled towards the middle of the room, flopping upon the battered couch with a triumphant sigh. Tawni squealed from where she sat, a high pitched _horrible_ sort of sound – slapping her hands together jubilantly.

"How'd you do it?" Nico questioned, a combination of doubt and awe swelling in his voice as he tilted the brim of his ever present cap down along the side of his head. Grady nodded in what Sonny could only assume was agreement – though with _Grady_, it was sometimes hard to tell. The boy _did_ live in his own world most of the time.

"Yeah tell us," Zora insisted, her eyes wide with intrigue.

"What can I say?" Sonny said with a self-important shrug, flipping her hair in a _very_ Tawni-like manner. "I made it worth his while. And _now_," she continued with an almost devious little smirk, leaning in towards the rest of the group as she bit her lower lip surreptitiously. "Chad Dylan Cooper is going _down_."


	13. Chapter 13: Five Sixteen PM

_5.16 PM_, **STUDIO LOT**.

- - - - -

Sonny fiddled with the tiny strawberry shaped pin she'd clamped against her cardigan just minutes before. As her fingernails scraped against the metallic edges, she couldn't help but marvel at just how rapidly technology seemed to advance. Had it even been just a few years earlier and she'd wanted to pull the same stunt it would've been nearly impossible to hide a video camera – let alone catch someone by _surprise_. _Now_ all she had to do was decide whether she wanted the camera in a pendant or a brooch. The pin had seemed the easiest, less chance of it swiveling and moving at the risk of losing the perfect shot.

"_Randoms_."

"Chad," Tawni and Nico said stiffly.

"Satan," Zora responded with a single eyed glare.

"_Oh my gosh I love your show_," Grady blurted. Chad sauntered behind Sonny, a cross between a smirk and a scowl lingering upon his thin lips as though he wasn't sure he wanted to reveal their newly amicable status. After all, he didn't want them thinking they could _all_ be his friend.

"_Especially_ not the fat one," Chad muttered aloud, without realizing he was doing so – eyes observing Grady carefully and condescendingly. Of course what he didn't know that the rest of them did was – well _everything_. "Munroe," he finally greeted, a dubious brow arched.

"Chad," Sonny replied stoically If he was going to play the game of ignorance – well so was she. Everything had just started to work in her favor and she wasn't about to ruin it all now.

"Listen, _so_ Madeline wanted to know if you wanted to do pizza and a movie tonight," Chad said offhandedly, truly appearing as though he could not care less. Though, for someone who didn't care Sonny couldn't help but note how awfully flushed the nape of his neck was becoming.

Plan be damned. A girl could have some fun, couldn't she? "_Madeline_ wanted to know or _you_ wanted to know, Chad?" she questioned with a dazzling grin, doing her best to stifle her amusement as the teen heartthrob began to clear his throat, visibly nervous at last.

"Forget it," he spat. "She didn't _really _want you to come anyway," he lied as his upper lip curled into a defensive snarl. "She was just being nice."

"Fine," Sonny shot back – heart instantly plummeting. _I take it back_, she thought to herself. _Plan be un-damned. Plan be un-damned? _Was that even possible? Two minutes in and she'd already ruined it. Able to feel the disapproving stares of her co-stars, Sonny could only imagine how lame what little video she'd captured already was. She'd wanted to catch _Chad's_ un-doing – not her own.

"Fine," Chad retorted.

"Good."

"Good."

"No but seriously, are you gonna' come because I need to let Madeline know how many pizzas to get," Chad said nonchalantly, interrupting their usual script of banter as he pointed towards the horizon as though it were either Madeline or the aforementioned pizza.

Relieved that the operation hadn't died just as it began, Sonny's shoulders fell with a sigh and her mouth broke into a pretty grin. She could hear a series of equally loud and equally relieved sighs coming from her friends as well. "Yeah, totally."

"Pepperoni, pineapple and green peppers?"

Inwardly, Sonny cringed. However, she maintained her smile – despite how forced she was sure it appeared at this point. "What else?"

Shaking his finger approvingly at her, Chad nodded to himself. "I like your style in pie, Munroe."

Nose scrunching at the very thought of how putrid the combination of tropical fruit, peppers, and processed meat atop cheese and tomato sauce would be, Sonny just bobbed her head up and down. "_Mm_," she muttered with an obvious look of disgust that thankfully, Chad was oblivious to.

"You want a ride over?" Chad offered, pointing over his shoulder towards a lean black limousine. Sonny couldn't help but marvel at how uncharacteristically sweet he was being. Where was the Chad they all knew and despised? "Barney's totally cool – you know, for _help_ and everything. I mean, the guy gets paid twenty bucks and hour you think he could afford a better toupee – am I right?" he said, glancing at the remaining _Randoms_, laughter shaking his chest.

_Found him_, Sonny couldn't help but think. _Oh well_, it wasn't like she wanted him to change. After all it was the evil, soul sucking Chad she wanted to bring down. It wouldn't do her much good if he grew a conscience anytime soon. "Yeah," she finally said aloud – though ignoring the second half of his derogatorily cruel statement. "A ride over would be great."

_And so_, she thought – twisting the miniature strawberry with a crooked grin as Chad ignored a swarm of young fans that had suddenly burst through the studio's double doors, sprinting towards his car with his head bowed down. _It begins_.


	14. Chapter 14: Seven Thirty PM

_7.30 PM_, **APT B4**.

- - - - -

"_So_ – wasn't Madeline supposed to be here tonight?" Sonny shifted about her chair uncomfortably, and not just because of the coiled springs peeking up from beneath the torn cushion. So far the evening hadn't been quite like she had imagined. For starters, the pepperoni, pineapple and green peppered pizza had _actually_ been edible. Even beyond that, it had been well – _good_. Delicious, even.

"Yeah but then she got invited to some _movie_," Chad garbled through a mouthful of bubbling cheese and tomato paste, ignoring any form of manners whatsoever.

"Oh, yeah? Which one?" Truth be told, Sonny could've cared less as to what the answer was. She was just tired of trying to make the cordial small talk. It had all been much easier when she and Chad had been fighting over every syllable. Or if not easier, at least more _interesting_. _Friend-Chad_ was all sweet and caring, a far cry from _Chad-Chad_ who just hours before had mercilessly mocked a hairless man from the backseat of the limousine – nearly driving the poor guy into tears.

Yet the minute they'd stepped inside the apartment, away from the ears and eyes of anyone other than themselves – he was suddenly _nice_. Sonny shuddered as though a chill had electrocuted her entire body.

"Alien something or other," Chad answered with a shrug as he reached for his fourth slice of the still piping hot pie.

_More like Alien-Chad_, Sonny thought to herself. _In fact, exactly like Alien-Chad_. There were some pretty strange un-explainable things in the world. Who was _she_ to rule out alien possession just because it sounded more like one of her sketches than real life? "Cool," however, was all she said aloud – glancing around the apartment as she bit her lip, desperately looking for her exit. If she had been with anyone other than _Chad_, she could've called the evening pleasant – heck, maybe even wonderfully quiet and cozy. But she wasn't there for the Pictionary, the compliments or the stupid cheesecake she could smell, scrumptiously wafting from its glass plate in the kitchen. She was there to capture Chad at his evilest and his most embarrassing – which was looking like less and less of a possibility as he sat there doe-eyed and grinning at her every word. "You know it's getting _late_," she faltered as she nodded at her watch hesitantly. She wasn't going to get the video tonight. It was a waste of time to even try.

"Yeah, _ok_." Sonny couldn't help but notice Chad's instantaneous disappointment, his face falling as he patted the pizza grease off his lips with a paper napkin.

"We should _totally_ do this again though," Sonny offered quickly. After all, she _did_ still need that video. _Can't give up now_, she thought. _Every plan hits a bump in the road. This is ours._

"_Great_," Chad said, flashing his trademark smile as he wadded the napkin into a tight ball, shooting it perfectly into the garbage can a few feet away. "Tomorrow?" he inquired eagerly – almost _too_ eagerly, Sonny noted.

"_Um_," she paused, nose scrunching. "I've got plans with Tawni tomorrow," she fibbed. She needed to re-group, get this plan on sturdier feet. "But the day after that works."

"Then it's a date," Chad declared – face burning the second the words left his lips. "I didn't mean it like that," he stuttered, grimacing as though attempting to still appear his normal cool self – that the very idea of dating Sonny disgusted him right down the core. "Not like a date-date," he continued absently. "You know," he added meekly before bursting into anxious laughter as he caught a glance of Sonny's frozen features. "Oh man, I totally had you going. You thought I meant a _date_." Clearing his throat, his voice practically climbed an octave. " … _lame_."

"Definitely lame," Sonny concurred just as awkwardly, fingers twirling around her ebony hair. "I mean you and me? A date? _So_ lame."

"I said it was lame _first_," Chad shot back.

"Yeah well I'm saying it's _lame-er_."

"You can't call it _lame_ – _I_ already did," Chad argued. "Get your own word."

"What are you - King of the _Dictionary_?"

"You're just upset because you _want_ to date me."

"Uh - _yeah right_," Sonny scoffed.

"Admit it, Munroe."

"I wouldn't date you if you were the last guy on the _planet_, Chad," Sonny spat bitterly, practically pulling on her hair now. "_Gross_."

"Well I would never date _you_ either," Chad retaliated haughtily. He paused, visibly searching for some sort of verbal justice to put the starlet in her place. "_Gross-er_," he seethed as though the term alone packed as much punch as a prize boxer's fist.

"Fine!" Sonny shouted, unable to shake the feeling that the evening was at last _interesting_. Was fighting _really_ part of the fun?

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good."

"So, see you on set tomorrow?"

Chad's lips cracked into an unforgettable grin that despite how hard Sonny wished it didn't send butterflies throughout her chest, it did. "Not if I see you first."

Butterflies ceasing mid-flutter, Sonny's pupils rolled with a disgruntled sigh. "Not _everything_ has to be a competition, Chad."

"If it did though, I'd totally be winning."

"Sure, Chad. _Whatever_," Sonny said as she pushed her unraveling chair out from under the dining room table. _If he only he knew how wrong he was_, she couldn't help but think. _If only he knew. _It was time for Nice-Sonny to get out the door and hop onto the next train out of town. Chad's little performance that evening wasn't fooling anyone, especially not her. Underneath that perfectly coifed blonde hair and piercing superstar smile was a heart of pure evil and it was time for the rest of the world to see it. "Have a good night," she added with a tiny wave of her fingertips. "Thanks again for the pizza."

After tonight Nice-Sonny would be no more. Sonny Munroe was on a mission and _darn it_, she _was_ going to succeed.


	15. Chapter 15: Twelve Thirty Six PM

_[ i know you guys aren't feeling evil-Sonny so here's a little bit of redemption and caring on her part i promise she's not actually bad she's just getting swept away. you'll see.]_

_._

_._

_._

_12.36 PM, _**INSIDE THE STUDIO**

Lunch tray in hand, filled to the brim with muffins for Tawni and Zora as well as assorted sandwiches for both Nico and Grady, Sonny Munroe hesitated – something she rarely did. She was _Little Miss Go Go Go_! Running on nothing but the beautiful things in life was her trademark. However, feet seeming to hover mid-stride, she couldn't help but stop as the sound of warm vomit pummeling against tile filled her ears from behind the door of the first floor boys' bathroom followed quickly by a series of sobs that burst forth like the joker coiled tightly inside his toy box. Instinct overtaking her every move – instinct and intuition, Sonny placed the tray firmly against her hip and leaned forward, pressing her ear against the door.

"_Chad_?" she called out softly. Unable to deny her gut feeling that it was _in fact_ the teen heartthrob behind the wooden mass, she still couldn't help but hope it wasn't. Chad was evil and all but that didn't make being sick any less awful.

There was a pause as the sobs ceased instantaneously with a stifling hiccup. "_Sonny_?" Damn her _impeccable_ deducing skills.

"_Chad, are you okay_?" She could hear Chad clearing his throat loudly, obviously trying to tame the uncharacteristic sentiment that was bubbling from his throat _and_ his eyes.

"I'm fine, Munroe. Beat it, _okay_?"

"Are you _sure_?" Sonny pressured, biting her bottom lip. She wasn't sure she wanted to just leave him here, especially if something might actually be wrong.

"Go _away_."

"_All right_," Sonny said with a defeated sigh, re-adjusting the tray carefully. "If that's what you want." Plan aside – hatred for all Chad's doings aside, she never and could never wish ill upon _anybody_. "You can always talk to me _you know_, Chad. You know, if you _want_," she added cautiously.

There was a shuffling from behind the door and suddenly it jerked open, a single pale blue eye peering out from the tiny crack that had been created. "Yeah," he said with a raspy tinge, throat still throbbing from the acidic wash it has just received. Nodding, he locked eyes with the beautiful little brunette before him, holding his gaze just a little longer than she did. "I know."


	16. Chapter 16: Six Nineteen PM

_6.19 PM, _**SO RANDOM SET**

Sonny Munroe could feel her cell phone pulsate against the front pocket of her pleated skirt. Behind her Nico and Grady were arguing loudly over whether or not the high five was still in season while Tawni flipped through a series of fashion magazines, determining her own census as to what was still _in_ and what had become _out_. "Hello?" she answered quickly, pressing the phone her to ear, curiously.

"Sonny – it's Madeline." Madeline's voice sounded tense.

"Yeah, hey. What's up?" Holding a finger to her lips, Sonny shushed her co-stars, who had become rather rambunctious in their disagreement. "You sound upset," she noted. "Is everything okay?"

"Chad's _really_ sick. They had to cancel filming for the day and everything." Madeline paused on her end of the line and Sonny could hear her muttering with another figure in the room, muffled as though she had attempted to stifle the conversation with her palm cupped over the receiver. A few seconds later, however, she returned. "Do you think you could come over?"

"Sure, but – why _me_?"

"I dunno'," Madeline replied. "He's been asking for you for the past hour though – made me _swear_ I'd call." Though she could've been imagining things, Sonny couldn't help but notice that Madeline seemed offended. It was understandable. Clearly Chad was acting as though her company wasn't good enough on its own. However, Sonny also understood that sometimes when you weren't feeling well – _nothing_ was good enough.

"_Yeah_, sure I'll be over in like half an hour," Sonny complied with a nod, despite the fact that Madeline could not see her do so.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

"Who was _that_?" Taking a break from admiring herself, Tawni peered upwards.

"Chad's friend, Madeline. He's sick." Her world seemed hazy suddenly. Chad wasn't supposed to be reaching out to her right now. Not when she wanted to bring him down. He was supposed to be _antagonizing _her, _angering _her, making her _crave_ the revenge she'd wanted so badly just a few days ago – not making her feel sorry for him. "And now apparently I'm going over there," she stated rather dumbfounded by the whole prospect. Inwardly, she scolded herself. _Why did you have to say yes_? Taking care of a weepy, sick Chad Dylan Cooper was the last _thing_ she wanted to do.

"So – it's _not_ about me?" Tawni questioned slowly.

"No," Sonny responded curtly. "It's not about you, Tawni."

Tawni shrugged, clearly losing interest at once. "Too bad." Returning to her glossy pages of high couture and designer outfits, she waved her fingertips loosely in the air. "Good thing you've got your pin on."

Sonny glanced down at her shirt, completely having forgotten about the tiny strawberry shaped video camera that still whirred about silently. "_Yeah you're right_," she said almost guiltily – half wondering if she should take it off. _Screw it_, she assured herself. _It's go-time._ Tonight was the night. She was _going t_o get that video – no matter the cost, no matter _what._ Nodding to herself, she straightened the tiny brooch – ignoring the sinking feeling that had begun to utterly take her over. It was time to finish this. "Good thing."


	17. Chapter 17: Seven Forty Six PM

_[ i wanted to set some stuff up but the next chapter should have all the good stuff. i know you don't all love evil sonny but she's going to be a little evil for now. but don't worry she'll get her redemption. someone asked how many more chapters i have and i'm not sure. i always end up writing more than i plan so it takes longer. i apologize if that's annoying. i'll try to get more to the point in the next chapters, all right? :) thanks for reading though. i appreciate it.]_

_._

_._

_._

_7.46 PM, _**APT B4**

"_I have habits I can't shake but if you try to take that from me well I'll never be the same train wreck that I am. And I am what I am what I am but I am a train wreck_." Music reverberated loudly through the apartment, a piano and syth-driven melody pulsating throughout the floor so rabidly, it was near impossible not to move to the rhythm of the song.

Fingers plugging both ears closed, Sonny winced as the singer's voice leapt with a vigorous crescendo. It wasn't even a _bad _song and had it not been loud enough to wake anyone in the next state over, she might've even _liked_ it. "I thought Madeline said you were sick," she shouted over the stereo which appeared to be nearly bursting out of its own casing.

Chad was laying belly down against the living room floor, hands covering his face. If it weren't for the fact that his left shoe was tapping to the beat of the song Sonny would have most assuredly assumed that he was dead. His skin was abnormally pale and worst of all – he appeared to be wearing _sweat pants_. Ratty, old, _hole covered_ sweat pants that looked awfully similar to a pair Sonny had noticed Grady toss in the studio's trash bins over a week ago. But the point of the matter was that Chad Dylan Cooper did not _do _casual. Even when dressed down every inch of cloth on his body was either designer or hand crafted by some unknown fabric virtuoso halfway across the globe. _Used_ sweats – let alone used _Random_ sweats? _This_ was bad.

"I _am_," he grumbled against the grain of the carpet below.

"Yeah well I'm surprised you're not deaf by now too," Sonny noted wryly, setting her purse down by the front door as she quickly made her way towards the center of the noise. Searching for a means to silence the song, she fumbled with a few of the buttons until at last the apartment went quiet – an almost eerie static lingering from the instant change. "What're you even _doing_?" she queried, placing her hands atop her jutted hips curiously. "And where's Madeline?"

"_Out_," Chad warbled miserably, turning his face to the side – glassy eyes peering out from between the cracks of his fingers.

Sonny's brow furrowed. "_Why_?"

"Ice cream," Chad explained thickly, morosely pointing towards the kitchen as if it explained everything – however it only left Sonny feeling vaguely more confused.

"_Madeline_ went to get you ice cream or you want _me_ to get you some?" she inquired warily, tightening her full black mane back into a sturdy ponytail.

"Madeline."

"I see." Sonny pursed her lips, arms folding across her chest – nearly concealing the strawberry shaped pin altogether. "So - you gonna' tell me what's going on?"

"What're you talking about?" Chad slicked his yellow hair away from his face, all normal luster and shine removed – and in their place, nothing but grease. Sonny grinned inwardly. Chad must've been going _insane_. There were two things in the world that Chad Dylan Cooper loved – if you could even call it that – and would _ever_ love, and those two things were his _car_ and his _hair_.

"Madeline said you wanted me here."

"She's a pathological liar_. _She also said she'd be back from the store in ten minutes. It's been _eleven."_

"All right then," Sonny said with a shrug, reaching down to grab her purse, slinging it over her shoulder with a wave of her fingers – well aware that Chad was simply trying to reclaim _some_ sort of dignity. He was already half passed out on the floor. Looking needy wasn't exactly a great boost for the self esteem. "I guess I misunderstood. I'll just be going then. Feel better."

"No, _wait._"

Sonny pivoted upon both feet slowly. "_Yes_?" she drawled, carefully keeping her tiny red satchel from blocking the miniscule video camera. _No turning back now_. One way or another she was going to find a way to bring out the Chad that everyone knew and hated. _Then,_ once the world got a good look at him – the way he _truly_ was, maybe, just _maybe_ he'd see how treating others badly could be hurtful.

"You said we're friends."

"You're right," Sonny agreed with a curt nod. "I did."

"I don't have a lot of friends," Chad offered slowly – almost dubiously as though he wasn't sure he could trust the words coming out of his own mouth, unfurling himself from his position upon the floor until he was sitting upwards – spine propped against the wall for support.

"You have Madeline."

"Right."

"And what about all the other celebrities you're always hanging out with? You know, the cool kids like the _Tisdales_ and the _Efrons_ and the _Montanas_."

"Right," Chad said dryly, faded pupils rolling around. "Just like I suppose you're _actually_ friends with the people you work with."

Sonny paused, face crinkling as she stared, completely amazed. "I _am_ friends with the people I work with Chad. I _love_ them," she said in reference to her co-stars. "They're like family."

Chad's face slackened. "_Oh_." Backpedaling, he shook his head. "The point is, celebrities don't really want to be each other's _friends_. They want to be seen out together and have their picture taken so they stay popular. That's pretty much it. But its okay," he assured, holding his palms in the air. "I shouldn't expect you to have known that – you know, since you're not _really_ famous and all."

_Gotcha_, Sonny thought to herself with a smirk. Good to see the Chad she knew and was about to tear down was still in there somewhere. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Get to the point, Chad."

Chad held the back of his knuckles against his lips, visibly swallowing hard. Holding up his index finger, he seemed to be waiting for whatever it was he was feeling to subside. "The point," he began lethargically. "Is that I'd like you to stay." He paused as Sonny showed no response, wincing. "_Please_."

Sonny grinned. For Chad Dylan Cooper this was practically groveling! "Well since you asked _so_ nicely," she accepted cordially with a slight nod of the head. Chad's shoulders hung low with relief.

"Thank you."

Sonny waved his gratitude off. "No need to thank me." Hesitating as she yet again wrapped her thumb around the strawberry pin, absently twisting in an intricate spiral – the way a spider wove its web, all sticky and trapped. _Seriously_, she thought, a flash of guilt coursing through her blood as she realized that _this was it_. When she left the apartment that night she would be leaving with the footage to _break_ Chad Dylan Cooper. And as she watched him sitting there, laughing as an image of a young up and coming singer danced across the flickering television – missing a step and falling off the stage, she couldn't help but think: _it's about time_.


	18. Chapter 18: Eight Twenty Two PM

_[ so if you've read the beginning of the story, you obviously know sonny goes through with the tape. but don't be quick to judge. i promise you she doesn't send out what you think she does. don't give up on her yet! ps it took me a long time to write so i hope you like it at least.]_

_._

_._

_._

_8.22 PM, _**APT B4**

"I like your pin."

Unaware that she had been idly spinning the berry shaped trinket upon her cardigan, Sonny Munroe _froze_. Had he seen? _Did he know_? Cagily, she watched the teen heartthrob through two perfectly narrowed eyes. Mascara coated lashes fluttered briefly as she drummed her neon painted nails upon the tile belonging to the bathroom floor on which she sat upon.

"What's this – _what're you doing, what's going on_," she snapped warily in her best Karen Walker impression, a plucked brow lifting into a seamless arch as she quickly dropped her hands from the incriminating jewelry – folding them against one another upon her lap.

"What're you _talking_ about?" Chad's countenance constricted as he reached forward, removing a fistful of tissues from their case. Holding them against his nose, he blew noisily.

"_This_," Sonny spat as she gestured wildly. "You being _nice_."

"I _am_ nice."

"Actually no _offense_, but the last thing Chad Dylan Cooper is – is _nice_." Sonny could feel her heart thumping - _pounding _passionately against her ribs. Did he _seriously_ believe that? Oh, the truth _had _to come out. "All you _do_ is torment everybody around you. You think of _no one_ but yourself, and the minute that life doesn't go _exactly_ the way you want it to – you just whine like a little girl and say you're sick so that everybody will drop what they're doing and put you exactly back where you like to be – the _center of attention_," she continued callously. "And seriously, Chad. _What _is up with the stuffed animals?"

Tiny critters of every shape, color and size covered nearly every square _inch_ of the bathroom. Sonny would never admit it, but there was something about their little plastic eyes that freaked her out – just _staring, staring, staring_. Not that they could see anything. But _still_, they never stopped _watching! _For all she knew they were taping her the same way she was taping him_. _Forget training secret agents and super spies. All the government had to do was wire a cute little teddy bear. No one would suspect a _thing _– not with those fluffy brown ears.

Chad grabbed the closest of the toys - a _beaten down_, _patched up_, _half sewn_ mutt of a dog. Pressing it against his chest, he buried his nose into its faux fur with a disapproving frown. "I _love _my stuffed animals."

"They're for _children_."

"And I _am _sick."

"Yeah, because you're so wrapped up in your own little pity party you're _making _yourself sick. Over _nothing_, Chad."

"You _don't_ know me." Chad had gone practically _silent_, knees held tightly against his sternum as he cradled the raggedy doll against his cheek.

"_Oh_," Sonny said, laughing with a hint of a snort as she tossed her long dark hair over her shoulders, pupils rolling. "But I _do_." Clearing her throat loudly, her lips pursed calculatingly. _Saying I don't know him_, she thought to herself with a smirk. _I know people_. "You're _Chad Dylan Cooper_," she started with an enthusiastic clap of the hands. Chad jumped slightly at the harsh sound. "You love your hair, your car – and _something else_," she paused, tapping her fingertip against her bottom lip for effect. "Oh yeah, _yourself_."

"That's _not _true," Chad interrupted quickly.

Sonny held her hand up, a catty gleam in her eyes. "_Not _done." Continuing, she glared. "You want to be the best so you bring down everyone around you. You lie, you cheat and you steal anything and everything you think you _should_ have because you _honestly_ believe you deserve it. If someone has something that you don't, you freak out. You think you should have _everything_. You think the world revolves around you. What you like should stay and what you don't should get out of your _sight_." Sonny was so caught up in her brutal storm of words she had failed to notice the tears now streaming down Chad's sunken cheekbones – somewhat because they were still hidden against a ratted tangle of synthetic fur, but mostly because she just _didn't _care. She finally had a chance to tell him what the world _really_ thought of him – single sparkling eye be damned. Beauty didn't last forever. The repercussions of his actions – well they _would_.

"That's not _true_."

"Then what _is_ true, Chad - because it _sure_ seems that way to me. You love _yourself_ and nothing else, just admit it already. _You_, Chad Dylan Cooper," she said prepensely as she pointed her index finger towards the actor's chest. "Are a _very_ bad person."

"I _don't _love myself," Chad spouted violently, puffy eyes glancing upwards at the starlet as he gulped shakily at the air around him. "_Okay_? You have no _idea_ what you're talking about."

"But you _do_, Chad. _You_ only care about _you_, and everybody knows it_. _There is not a person on this planet you've even remotely tried to care for. _It's all about you_.You_ love _yourself_._"

"I can't _love_ myself when I _hate_ myself," Chad snarled, holding the stuffed dog closer against his skin. "You don't know me at _all_, Sonny. Chad Dylan Cooper is a _part_," he corrected bitterly as his throat tightened with anger. "Nobody cares about the celebrity that does good – the _person next door_ type. You wanna' keep your job by staying on top? You've gotta' _be_ a bit of a jerk and I think deep down you _knew _that already."

"_I'm_ the girl next door type and people like _me_," Sonny interjected.

"No _offense_, little miss girl next door but I've said it _before_ and I'll say it _again _– you're not _really_ playing in the big leagues," he criticized with a scowl. "Everything about your little show is all fun and games. That's how people expect you to be. You act on a _drama _and everyone expects _drama_. Ever since I've met you I've tried to show you I'm not that guy – and I _really_ thought you were starting to get it," Chad noted with audible disappointment.

"Get what?"

"That _Chad Dylan Cooper_ is not _Chad._" Brushing away at the translucent tears still slipping down his chin, he reached for another handful of tissues. "Seriously. You go on and on about how you _know people_," he mocked with a hoarse tone, fingers gesticulating in the shape of quotations. "I _really _thought you knew _me_." Head shaking in disbelief, he scratched at the side of his face absently. "And its people like you, people that I thought _got it_ – who _understood_ – you're the reason I can't even look the one person who _does _understand in the eye anymore."

"What're you _talking _about?"

"_Madeline_." Tediously swallowing, Chad's calves began to quake anxiously. "She knows," he muttered cryptically, drawing his legs closer against himself as though trying to disappear into a tiny ball. "Or at least I think she does. She just doesn't want to, you know?"

"Knows _what_?"

Chad seemed to be arguing with himself inside his head, shaking it back and forth every now and then as his nose scrunched firmly. His breathing was harried, clearly frustrated with himself over something. "I can't eat."

"Chad that's ridiculous, I've _seen_ you eat."

"_No_," Chad vociferated. "That's not _it_."

"Then what _is _it?" Chad's shoulders slumped miserably, lips curling uneasily as he eyed the starlet with a broken stare.

"I can't tell you."

"_Chad_," Sonny warned in a low tone.

"I _told_ you, I can't eat."

"_Yes_ you can."

"_Not without wanting to puke_," Chad suddenly howled. "_Every day_, every _time_, _all _the time. I don't _ever _get to be myself, Sonny. _Never_. I have to be what everyone else _expects_ me to be every hour of the day and it makes me _sick_ – _literally_ sick," he snapped, viciously digging his fingernails against the skin of his arm. "This is _not_ a pity party, okay?" Tears that had dried now sprang back into action, smothering his face like a cloud full of smoke. "This is me being _tired_ of sobbing myself awake in the middle of the night because I know _deep down_, I have to be the jerk that everyone despises for the _rest of my life_. This is me being _tired_ of throwing up every time I read some article about what a stuck up, chauvinistic male pig I am over something _I _would never _say_ or _do_. But because the producers tell my publicist what to write, it doesn't matter if I do it or not. It's _still _out there," he said with a defeated, sardonic grin. "Can't take it back – and I am _tired of trying_, Sonny. I'm just tired of it _all_."

"_Chad?_" Timidly, Sonny spoke at last.

Chad sighed. "Yeah?"

"You're not – you're not _making_ yourself sick are you?" She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she didn't want to know the answer to her question _at all_ – the same way that Chad knew Madeline didn't want to know. Chad shrugged, mopping the tears up with the hem of his sleeve.

"Doesn't matter."

Sonny's heart plummeted. He'd been reaching out to her. _All this time_. And she'd never even _noticed_. She'd been so wrapped up in her little plan. _Bringing him down_. There wasn't a person to bring down – just a picked-at scab of a boy she thought she knew. A boy she clearly didn't know at all. "You really _do_ hate yourself, don't you" she muttered softly, unsure of what else to say at that point. It was obvious that everything she'd _already_ said had been horribly out of place.

"_Yeah_," Chad said with a cheerless nod, resting his saline soaked chin in the crook of his hands. "I _do_."


	19. Chapter 19: Ten Ten PM

_10.10 PM, _**APT B4**

"Are you _sure_ it'll work?" Madeline peered over her shoulder, nervously glancing at the slumbering figure upon the mattress of the bed. Chad stirred restlessly, thin arms flopping sideways as his fingertips curled against the printed cotton sheets. "I mean, I _need_ you to be sure."

"_Trust me_," Sonny assured as she gave the miniscule strawberry pin a gentle yet knowing nudge.

"I _still_ can't believe what you were going to do," Madeline hesitated, eyeing the brooch with a fierce glare.

"I know, and I'm _sorry_." Guilt flooded Sonny's features as her pearly white teeth sunk against her lower lip. "But _believe_ me when I say that this – yeah, this will _more_ than make up for it."

"If you say so, Sonny." Madeline sighed with a half shrug, brushing a strand of twisted auburn ringlets away from the dip of her brow with a shake of her head. "I just really - _really_ hope you know what you're doing."


	20. Chapter 20: Eleven Fifty PM

_11.50 PM, _**SO RANDOM SET**

"Tawni, get in here!" Sonny Munroe clambered into her seat, a freshly heated bowl of popcorn upon her lap. "Chad's interview is next," she announced eagerly, wildly pointing at the television set before them.

With a squeal of tremendous anticipation, the golden haired starlet raced to be seated beside her friend, eyes glued to the flickering screen ahead as she quickly crossed her legs beneath one another – reaching into the bowl, snatching a large fistful of the salted treat. "I still liked your plan for revenge better," she noted with a scrunch of her nose as she readjusted her pearl earrings carefully. "But as long as you delivered what you promised then I'm good," she said with a girlish grin, shoulders shrugging daintily.

"Be quiet," Sonny shushed, finger pressed against her gloss coated lip tightly. "He's on."

_"Everybody put your hands together because we've got a very special guest on tonight for you. Star of his own hit show – the one, the only - Chad Dylan Cooper!" The crowd roared with thunderous applause, smatterings of teenage high pitched whistles ringing out amongst the claps and howls. "And guys?" The late night host smiled accordingly, almost sneakily as he stared straight into the camera with a hint of a smirk. "Tonight - we've got a very, very special video surprise."_

Sonny clasped her hands against her chest, sucking in the air around her with fervent anticipation. _This was it_.

_Finally_, it was time.


	21. Chapter 21: Eleven Fifty Six PM

_11.56 PM, _**SO RANDOM SET**

"_Here it is_," Sonny Munroe yelped with exhilaration.

The television screen flickered as the portly talk show host waved his hand, cueing the video tape to ensue as Chad sat with eagerly folded hands – unaware of what the footage could've possibly possessed: _a secret celebrity admirer perhaps_? Preferably one with long, dark hair and a pair of lips that when grinning could light up the world around her. Funny would be nice too – as long as she wasn't funnier than _him_ of course.

_"So talk to me, Chad." Sonny's voice floated from above as the tiny beaded video camera shook with her every move. Though her face wasn't visible, her hands could be seen, moving with each exacerbated word. "Tell me the difference between Chad Dylan Cooper and who you really are."_

_Chad peered upwards from his seat atop his bed. Sonny had made sure to move him from the bathroom, from the tangled cluster of stuffed toys and tear stained tissues. His features compressed with macroscopic confusion as he idly scratched at the side of his head. "Why?" he questioned dubiously, blowing at the wisps of blonde hair before his eyes. _

_"Just humor me." _

_"All right, I guess – well, what'd you wanna' know?" _

_"I want you to tell me what sets you apart from Chad Dylan Cooper," Sonny asseverated. _

_"I'm not mean." _

_"Who's not?"_

_"Me – Chad."_

_"As opposed to," Sonny's voice trailed off into the distance, her fingers motioning for him to continue. _

_"Chad Dylan Cooper." _

_"How come you have to be mean?" _

_"Because that's what everybody expects me to be."_

_"Expects you or expects Chad Dylan Cooper?" _

_"What do they care – they think we're the same person," Chad muttered a bit despondently, shoulders slumping against the propped wall of pillows behind him. _

_"So give me an example of how you're not," Sonny offered gently. _

_Chad's eyes narrowed into a squint. "Why?" _

_The speakers crackled heavily as Sonny sighed directly into the miniature camera's microphone. "Just do it already, Chad. Trust me." _

_"Whatever, fine," Chad grunted with a glum little shrug, the tip of his tongue sliding across his lower lip in thought as his gaze raised towards the ceiling. "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't care about anything but himself." _

_"And you?" _

_"I care about Madeline a lot – and other people of course," Chad said with quiet earnest. The camera hadn't been able to catch it but at that point a rosy blush had crept across his cheeks as his eyes had flickered towards Sonny for a brief moment. Across the screen ran the subtitles: "_Madeline has been Chad's best friend since they were children_." _

_"What about your fans?"_

_"I love my fans." _

_"And Chad Dylan Cooper?"_

_"Not allowed to even talk to them. My producer says they're like a disease. If you take a picture with one you'll spend the rest of your life in that same spot, taking pictures because they'll never let you go." _

_"Tell me about the stories in the tabloids." _

_Chad's pupils rolled as his nostrils flared angrily. "Half the time I'm at home when they supposedly see me out at a club, pushing people and starting fights or whatever It's all an image someone else created for me without letting me have any say at all. I just have to suck it up and go along with it."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because unlike most actors, I actually like my job. Losing it would suck a lot more than people think."_

_"And what do people think?" _

_"That I'm some spoiled little celebrity who doesn't know how good he has it. I do know," Chad insisted with hesitant sincerity. "And I'm beyond grateful."_

Sonny beamed proudly as the television crackled with the audience's applause – the camera panning to the surprised yet pleased look upon Chad's face. "See," she boasted, nudging Tawni against the ribcage pointedly. "I _told _you he'd like it. Look," she quickly cried out, pointing at the screen. "See, I told you! Those, _Tawni Hart_, are the beginnings of tears of _happiness_."

"Yeah, that's great," Tawni dismissed, leaning in closer towards the television set with a pair of narrowed eyes. "Hey Sonny - didn't you say the video ended with him being all sweet and stuff?"

"_Yeah_," Sonny replied, throwing a fistful of warm popcorn into her mouth.

"Then what's that?" Tawni's finger was stretched, referencing the shift upon the screen.

Sonny _froze_. The video was over. The world had seen who Chad truly was – a nice, _good_ person. Her job was done. She'd redeemed herself for all the treachery she had planned to put him through. _No_, she had something good instead. Her job was _done_. The video was _done_.

So why was it still playing?

_"I told you, I can't eat."_

_"Yes you can."_

_"Not without wanting to puke," Chad suddenly howled. "Every day, every time, all the time. I don't ever get to be myself, Sonny. Never. I have to be what everyone else expects me to be every hour of the day and it makes me sick – literally sick," he snapped, viciously digging his fingernails against the skin of his arm. "This is not a pity party, okay?" Tears that had dried now sprang back into action, smothering his face like a cloud full of smoke. "This is me being tired of sobbing myself awake in the middle of the night because I know deep down, I have to be the jerk that everyone despises for the rest of my life. This is me being tired of throwing up every time I read some article about what a stuck up, chauvinistic male pig I am over something I would never say or do. But because the producers tell my publicist what to write, it doesn't matter if I do it or not. It's still out there," he said with a defeated, sardonic grin. "Can't take it back – and I am tired of trying, Sonny. I'm just tired of it all."_

_"Chad?" _

_Chad sighed. "Yeah?"_

_"You're not – you're not making yourself sick are you?" Chad shrugged, mopping the tears up with the hem of his sleeve._

_"Doesn't matter."_

_"You really do hate yourself, don't you?"_

_"Yeah. I do."_

Sonny watched with horror as Chad's face crumpled before her and millions of other viewers' eyes – color draining from his cheeks completely. Pasty and quiet, he suddenly turned – retching loudly over the popular late night host's feet.

Tawni paused, nose wrinkling as she tilted her head to the side.

"_So _tell me something Sonny," she started with a soft whistle.

"_Yeah, Tawni_?" Sonny responded with a mortified squeak.

"_Was that supposed to happen_?"


	22. Chapter 22: Twelve Twenty Four AM

_12.24 AM, _**JIMMY KIMMEL GREEN ROOM**

Chad Dylan Cooper's fingertips pressed feverishly at the buttons upon his phone's glossy screen – punching in the same series of numbers _over_ and _over._ Little beeps continued to ring against his ear as a familiar name flashed by, scrolling through the lights: "_Sonny Munroe_."It was probably the fiftieth time she'd called since he'd fled backstage. Maybe fled wasn't the right term. _Bolted_ was more like it. Nothing in his life had been more humiliating – _nothing_. Mouth pursing, he continued to press down upon the phone's keys, practically jamming his thumb against the plastic.

_BEEP_. "Hey, it's Madeline. You know what to do." Straight to voicemail. There was no clearer sign that she was angry – angry that he'd kept such a secret, angry that he'd lied – but _mostl_y, angry that he'd told _Sonny_ before _her_. A lump of taxed frustration swelled among the confines of Chad's throat as he squeezed the tiny electronically device, feeling a slight twinge of satisfaction as the casing splintered between his fingers. What had Sonny been _thinking_? He wanted to hurt something – _anything_ for what she'd done to him.

"Madeline, it's Chad," he said, clearing his throat as he muttered against the cell phone's receiver. "You said you'd wait for me in the green room but you're not here," he added quite timidly, face burning red as he noticed the looks that were being thrown his way by the late night show's crew. A few were even laughing – pointing too. Chad's stomach turned uncomfortably. His voice cracked. "I don't know where you are so when you turn your phone back on could you _please_ call me?"

BEEP. _Sonny Munroe_. Her name continued to spark across his phone's screen. Missed calls up to seventy two now. She wasn't letting up. Nostrils flaring, he finally answered.

Without waiting for him to speak, she began. "_Chad I'm so sorry I had no idea they would show the wrong part of the video_." Sonny's voice was a flurry of breathless gibberish and garbled apologies.

"You know what, Sonny." Chad quickly cut her off, voice studier than it had been in the past half hour. His stomach, however, still churned at an alarming rate. Resting a protective hand across his belly, he practically growled as he continued speaking into the receiver. "Don't ever call me again. Don't ever _talk_ to me again. You're the worst friend I could've ever asked for and you're _definitely_ not my friend _now_. Do you understand?"

"But Chad."

"_Do. You. Understand_." He hated her. This – _what he was feeling_ - was _actual _hatred. And just where the _hell_ was Madeline? Chad understood that she was mad, but he was _sick_. He _needed_ her. He needed _somebody_.

"_Yes_," Sonny squeaked guiltily.

"Good. _Now leave me alone_," he demanded fiercely - slamming the phone against itself, causing the call to end.

Even if it took a million years, he would never – _ever_ forgive that girl.


	23. Chapter 23: Ten Twenty Six AM

_10:26 AM, _**SO RANDOM PROP HOUSE**

"You _have _to know I had no idea that was going to happen," Sonny insisted rather hysterically. "I would _never_ have let that video air."

Arms folded fiercely across his chest, Nico frowned. Shaking his head slightly, he scratched at the dip in his chin. "I don't buy it," he announced simply after a moment's thought. Donning a pair of electric purple plaid pants, his shoes squeaked as he rolled the soles along the vinyl flooring.

"Yeah you were all about exposing Chad's _dark side_," Zora interjected, her final words in quotations. "Except now we know there's no dark side, just a really - _really_ depressingly lame one."

"It's not _lame_, okay?" Sonny shouted suddenly, eyes alighting as she turned towards the pint size starlet. "It's a real problem and it's _not_ all right to make fun of it, Zora. _Do you understand_?" Zora seemed taken aback by Sonny's sudden burst of anger, head bobbing up and down – her features appearing to be frozen with fear.

"No offense, Sonny but you _were_ the one who took the video." Tawni twirled a strand of golden hair around her index finger, carefully squeezing a glossy finish upon her lower lip. "You wanted Chad's secrets out there and now they are."

"_Yeah_, if his secret was like - singing off key in the _shower_," Sonny corrected haughtily, her voice rising with each syllable. "Something funny like _that_, you know?"

"Chad sings in the shower?" Grady seemed to be missing the point of the conversation altogether. Wide eyes shining childishly, he grinned. "I knew it. I totally called that."

"Yeah well you didn't film and release a video of the sudsy greatest hits of teen heartthrob extraordinaire," Tawni mentioned curtly, gesturing as she spoke - as though her very own words were a Broadway marquee. "But what you _did_ do is destroy said teen heartthrob extraordinaire's reputation for the rest of his life, thereby killing his career and any chance he ever had of being happy – so _good job Sonny_," she added with two mocking thumbs held high in the air.

"I didn't destroy _anything_," Sonny protested feebly, wringing her hands against one another as she glanced from glaring face to face. "I can't fix this. I _can_," she said defiantly as she was met with another series of blank stares and shaking heads. "I can." But all her oomph was gone. She was officially oomph-less and if there was one thing Sonny Munroe had _never_ gone without it was her oomph.

There was a knock at the door. "_Sonny_?"

Turning, Sonny Munroe came face to face with the last person she had wanted to see. A head of brilliantly crimson ringlets suddenly came into view. Heart sinking, she knew what was yet to come. Dreading it wouldn't make it better but still – chest pounding, skin aching, oh she was dreading it. "Hey Madeline," she greeted glumly, watching her own feet shift beneath her. "I guess we should talk, _yeah_?"

"_Oh_ yeah," Madeline seemed to snarl as she trounced through the doorway, eyes narrowed with unmatched anger. "We definitely, _definitely_ should."

Sonny gulped.

_Why, oh why_ had that stupid video kept playing?


	24. Chapter 24: Eleven Twenty Nine AM

_11.29 AM, _**MACKENZIE FALLS SET**

_"He spent the entire night hurling his guts out in the dumpster outside," Madeline had chastised Sonny with a glower. "I couldn't even convince him to come inside for a shower."_

_"I don't understand," Sonny had responded meekly, scuffing the soles of her ballerina slippers against the hard asphalt strip, paved between the separate studios. _

_"He thought the place was bugged." _

_"Bugged?"_

_"Yeah, wired – booby trapped. Whatever you want to call it. He wanted me to get rid of everything – staplers, cups, sheets, you name it. It was total insanity." _

_"You did tell him it was the pin, right?" Sonny's mind had whirred with disbelief that she could've caused such a horrible scene. This wasn't who she was. She was all about bringing out the best in people – seeing the good where no one else did. Yet somehow she'd managed to drive a person into what could only be described as temporary madness. _

_"Of course I did," Madeline had snapped, yanking her security clearance badge out from underneath her shirt – raising it for the guard in the tiny booth to see. Making sure it was still latched properly against the lanyard - she had quickly tucked it back beneath the fabric before pressing on. "I even tried to tell him you were just trying to help - trying to show the world the real him, the nice him. That the ending was just a mistake."_

_"And?"_

_"And he didn't believe me. I mean, would you?"_

_"No I guess not," Sonny had admitted hesitantly, chewing her bottom lip with distress. Why on earth was Madeline taking her straight towards the one person on the planet who wanted nothing to do with her? It just didn't make sense. _

_In fact, nothing made sense. Not anymore._

- _- _

"Please inform Sonny that I am not speaking to her." Chad Dylan Cooper swiveled against the seat of his director's chair, nose held high in the air as he did so.

"_Chad_," Madeline warned, reaching out to grab the chair – holding it still. "At least let the poor girl say she's sorry." Sonny shifted awkwardly behind the arguing duo. It had been almost an hour of wheedling and cajoling on Madeline's part just to get Sonny past security and onto the set. Sonny wasn't sure why she was being so understanding – why she was even letting her have the _chance_ to apologize. After all, Madeline seemed _just _as angry as Chad, if not _more_.

"Nothing she can say will take back what she did," Chad responded tartly, leaning back as the makeup artist of the day brushed on a cakey powder along the apples of his cheekbones. "_Too much_," he barked roughly, swatting at the trembling woman's hand. Foundation puffed into the air in a tiny brown cloud. "I like a little shine. Gives me a healthy glow."

"_Yeah_, just like that healthy glow you had going this morning after you puked your breakfast up you _girl_," Portlyn scoffed with a cruel snicker from the chair beside Chad's.

Chad's fists curled as his knuckles faded into white. "I'm _not_ a girl!" he shouted defiantly, kicking away at the chair beneath him. "And I did not," he mumbled quickly, though Sonny couldn't help but notice he seemed keen to avoid Madeline's gaze.

"Oh you _totally _did though. It was _hilarious_," Portlyn laughed with a nasal whine. Retrieving her cell phone from the pocket of her skirt, she held out the screen for both Madeline and Sonny to see. "I got pictures. You guys wanna' have a look?"

Madeline just glared.

"You know _what_, maybe I should just come back another time," Sonny said, backing slowly away from the fight she was sure was about to break out at any minute. It wasn't like Chad was going to forgive her anytime soon. Why risk getting punched in the face by either a very pissed off red head or a bony little starlet? Neither option sounded pleasant _or_ pain free.

Chad just sat in his chair silently, eyes dead as he stared at his reflection in the illuminated mirror before him. Sonny had never seen him so lifeless – so alone. She didn't _want_ him to be mad at her. She _liked_ him – probably more than she realized. In fact, all she wanted to do at that moment was throw her arms around him and hold him like nobody ever had before. This wasn't right. An accident or not - what she had done wasn't right.

"_Chad are you okay_?" Madeline question gingerly, eyes glued upon Portlyn like arrows ready to strike. Her freckles burned against her face. Sonny admired that. It was obvious Madeline was the closest thing to a mother Chad would _ever_ have and she did _not _disappoint. In times of need, Madeline was there to rip apart and destroy any threat of danger on her cub – whether she realized it or not. In fact, Sonny couldn't help but think she didn't realize it at all.

Sonny wanted to be that kind of friend. Truthfully, she'd always thought she _had_ been. But it was obvious now that things needed to change. Things needed to get better. She needed to show she cared, regardless of the consequences – regardless of whether or not _he_ cared the same way.

"_Can I go home_?" Chad suddenly questioned wretchedly, peering around the set for some sort of answer – some sort of relief. The skin beneath his chin was green and his fingers were quaking against his lap.

"Oh my _God_, Chad. Take a joke." Portlyn rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest as she shook her head.

"Go home, Chad." Sonny found that she was speaking without even realizing she'd opened her mouth. "You don't need to take _this_," she added, motioning towards the supercilious starlet. "You're better than her and she knows it. You're a better actor and a better person and just because she has the chance to make you feel small doesn't mean you should let her."

Portlyn practically hissed from where she sat. Sonny recoiled. "_Down_ kitty," Madeline commented with a brave grin.

"_Look_, Chad. I know you don't want to hear an apology from me right now. I know what I did was awful and horrible and I can never take it back. But I am _so_ sorry for hurting you," Sonny said with utmost sincerity and rue. "I didn't mean it when I asked you to be friends, and I'm sorry. I was being sneaky and mean but when I got to know you – the real you, I liked him. A _lot_. The thing is - I _really _do want to be your friend Chad but I know that won't happen." An idea swiftly forming, she shot Madeline a pleading glance. "I can make it up to you," she added with an enthusiastic nod. "Let me come over tonight. I have something to show you."

"What is it?" Chad posed warily, brows arching.

Sonny grinned knowingly. How had she not thought of this right away? _Oh_, this would be so embarrassing for her. But she deserved it. After what she had put him through? Yes, she _definitely_ deserved it.

"A little video of my _own_."


	25. Chapter 25: Seven Thirty PM

_[ sonny's embarassing video next chapter! just curious, i gave a hint but what do YOU think it is? sorry it took me awhile to update. hopefully you're still interested in reading. also i wanted to say to everyone who's had just nice reviews and comments, i honestly never thought anyone would like this story because it's way too off base for the show so thank you so much!]_

_._

_._

_._

_7.30 PM, _**APT B4**

Chad's arms were crossed against his chest from his flattened position upon the couch, his eyes stonily glaring at the brunette starlet before him.

Sonny's gaze was elsewhere, however – fixated upon the disc she was spinning so wildly about her index finger. It had taken three hours and twenty six minutes exactly to find that particular video, now encoded upon a shining piece of breakable plastic, twirling against her flesh. Half of her was tempted to snap it in half.

She'd sworn to herself years ago that she would never show this particular film to anyone – no matter _what_. Not even if they had a gun to her head! Of course, that would be a stupid reason to threaten someone. After all, who was this gun toting psychopath and why did they want to see her most embarrassing moment so badly?

"Sit up," she finally ordered – snatching the remote controller with a wistful wince. _This was it_. The single thing she'd spent most of her years hiding – well it was about to finally see the light of day. No one had _ever_ seen this video. In fact, she'd tried to make sure no one ever would but the file itself was apparently harder to destroy than Frodo's ring. At least she wasn't curling up to it at night calling it her "_precious_."

But still, it would not die. Try as she might, she never seemed to be able to rid the world of it.

"I'm fine," Chad grunted harshly, unmoving from his position upon the couch. He tried to play it off as though she had _no right_ telling him what to do – he was still angry after all, furious even. In fact every time he was reminded of what she had done his blood boiled and he felt a rage he'd never experienced before.

But the truth of the matter was that he knew if he moved from that spot his stomach would unleash its uneasily churning contents and no matter _how_ satisfying it might be to puke all over the person who wronged you – Chad still couldn't bring himself to do that to Sonny. No matter how much she'd hurt him – no matter how impossible it felt to forgive her, he still felt oddly drawn to keeping her close. It was infuriating – wanting to hate her and push her away, yet wanting to hold onto to her and bring her back all at the same time.

Sonny hesitated. Placing the disc into the player, she waited – the ability to breathe seeming to escape her memory. How did it go again? Exhale _then _inhale? No that didn't seem right. Her lungs craved air but her body felt as though it had shut down. Knees trembling, she pointed towards the large television screen upon which an image was starting to form. "This never sees the light of day let alone makes it onto the internet," she warned weakly, suddenly realizing as a set of high pitched voices flooded through the speakers – that there was no turning back.

Chad Dylan Cooper was about to see her most embarrassing video.

"Whatever, _Random_." Chad shrugged, eyes glued to the screen as he waited impatiently for some sort of justice. Not that _this_ was justice. But it was close – or at least close enough. Sonny's chest ached and quickly her lashes fluttered shut. She couldn't watch this. Not again. Not with Chad here. _Especially_ not with Chad here. Panic swelled inside her and she clutched at her own hands worriedly. Swallowing hard, the thought ran dizzily through her head once more.

_Chad Dylan Cooper was about to see her most embarrassing video_.

And little did he realize – it was one he'd _never_ known he'd starred in.


	26. Chapter 26: Seven Thirty Eight PM

_7.38 PM, _**APT B4**

"_Oh, Sonny!" Sonny Munroe's voice sounded peculiar to say the least. It was deeper than usual, yet still obviously belonging to her. Atop her head she wore the cut end of a mop; its golden yellow strips of yarn spilling down overtop her face. "Have I ever told you that you're the most beautiful girl in the world?"_

_There was a rustling of noise as the figure ducked out of view. _

_A few moments later a head popped up. Again, it appeared to be Sonny Munroe. Only this one looked the same. Dark hair, pale skin, shining smile – almost completely the same, just about six years younger. Her lips were smudged with bright red lipstick, obviously something she had stolen from her mother's collection. Unaware of how to properly apply the colored wand, she looked more like a clown than a regal beauty queen. However, it didn't seem to stop the grin that was spread from ear to ear upon her dazzling face. _

"_Oh Chad Dylan Cooper," she tittered, waving her hand dismissively. Her wrists were covered in gold, beaded bracelets. They jangled as she moved each delicate finger. "You have, but go ahead – say it again." _

_Ducking from view once more, there was another whooshing of sound – the sound of hands smacking against lips as they erased all traces of scarlet hue, the sound of a makeshift wig being piled on top of a head, and the girlish grunts as jewelry that was too tight were pulled from the arms. _

"_You," Sonny spoke again in her low voice, eyes peering up into the camera. In her Chad costume, she brushed a few pieces of the mop's dying strands out of her face. "Sonny Munroe. Are the most beautiful girl in the whole world. The whole universe even!"_

_Again, the changing of costumes – in fact, it continued four more times, back and forth banter of beauty and wit until at last Sonny reappeared once more, the wig spilling over her nose as she gazed longingly at the empty space beside her. _

"_I love you Sonny Munroe," she whispered, hands clutching dramatically at her chest as she presented her invisible partner with a single rose. "Will you marry me?" _

_The camera turned off, static fizzling across the screen – lines bubbling like a carbonated soft drink. This time, a few seconds later, when the image returned – Sonny stood alone as herself. Donning a long white dress with frills, two sizes too big, she held a bouquet of plastic lilies with a beaming childish smile as she spoke the tape's final words. "I, Sonny, take thee Chad." Sighing blissfully, she held the clumped gathering of flowers against her nose and inhaled deeply – exhaling as though they held a sweetness she never could've fathomed before. "And we'll live happy – ever – after." _

The television shut off with a _crack_ – like thunder against the window panes. Sonny stood, morosely staring ahead at nothing in particular. "I was like ten or eleven when I made this," she muttered through flushed cheeks. Her heart felt like it was literally trying to wrench its way out of her chest. "It used to just be _kind of_ embarrassing," she noted. "And then, I actually _met_ you – worked a building away from you." She studied Chad's face for some sort of reaction – the maniacal laughter she knew was soon to come. "You have no idea what kind of _panic_ I went through, worrying that you would find this one day."

"Ice cream" Madeline announced, bustling into the tiny living room with two full bowls in her hands. The tips of her fingers were blue, most likely from the frigid temperature of the treat she was holding.

Chad accepted his, still rather catatonic but at least sitting up at this point. Feigning a grin, Sonny grabbed the second bowl, thanking Madeline quietly before she disappeared back into the oblivious darkness of the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to _say_ anything?" Sonny's legs trembled from underneath of her as Chad continued to watch the now unmoving television screen – shoveling the icy contents of his bowl into his mouth quickly, barely bothering to swallow in between bites. "Mock me? Tease me? _Laugh_ at me? _Tell me_," she demanded. "What're you thinking?"

Chad hesitated, half the bowl gone before he finally met her gaze. "You really think my hair looks like that?" he asked incredulously. Absently his fingers brushed against his scalp as though worried his fine, yellow locks had been traded in for yarn and string while he hadn't been paying attention.

Sonny felt a tiny tug of relief. It might not have been forgiveness, but it was definitely something. "I was working on a budget. Next time I'll just spring for the deluxe wigs – _what do you say_?"

Chad nodded quietly, returning to his rather unresponsive state. Gulping down the remainder of the frozen flavored milk, he set the bowl aside – features fraught with a visible tension. Sonny bit her lower lip nervously, suddenly finding herself looking away – though unsure of why.

"Chad, please say _something_," she beseeched, her brow knitting itself into an apprehensive crease.

At last, breaking the silence – Chad rose to his feet. Sonny nearly had to reach out and grab him, his feet were so shaky. "I'm going to bed," he announced coldly, not even bothering to look her in the eye.

Sonny's chest deflated as her heart sank down towards her toes. This was her most embarrassing video. Not to mention it was all the more embarrassing that she was showing it to _Chad_ – the object of her childhood affection. "_No_!" she cried out suddenly, latching on to his arms. "Wait."

She'd said she was sorry. She'd apologized in every way possible. She'd practically _thrown_ herself at his mercy with this video. He could've easily run to his computer and blogged about the whole thing the minute she'd finished showing it to him but she'd known he wouldn't. She'd _known_ he would forgive her after seeing it.

Or at least she'd _hoped_.

"Goodnight, Sonny." There was no emotion in his voice as he tried to turn away from her. Without thinking, she blocked him – her chest against his as she thrust herself against his set path – a human barricade.

"_Wait_," she said again, her voice as young as in the video – frail and innocent. And then, as though her arms and hands had taken over her without so much as a though – she cradled his face with the rough side of her palms. _Oh God! What was she doing? _

She'd needed the help from a pig the last time a moment like this had arose. _A pig! _But this time there were no nerves, no doubt. This _was _right and this _was _happening.

Pressing her lips gently against his, she could feel the shock of the kiss spread along the contour of his mouth – yet she held him there. "_Now tell me_," she exhaled tenderly as she pulled away with caution. "What _are_ you thinking?"

Chad's pupils were round and dancing about with awe. She'd kissed him. _Sonny Munroe had kissed him_. He stood frozen in place as he began to speak. "_I'm thinking_," he started with an unnerved breath before unexpectedly breaking free of her grasp – his hands clamping against his mouth as the once cold ice cream began to burn its way back up his throat. His stomach clenched as a wave of both confusion _– had she really just done that_ – and nausea pounded throughout his motionless body. Darting down the hallway with the loudest of footsteps, his voice still carrying with the echoes of the walls as he called after her. "_I'm thinking I'm going to be sick_."


	27. Chapter 27: Nine Twenty Two AM

_9.22 AM, _**CONDOR STUDIOS**

Sonny chewed her yellow painted nails quietly as she watched the crowd of young, screaming girls form a mob-like clump outside the gated fence between the parking lot and back door of the _MacKenzie Falls_ studio as Chad Dylan Cooper emerged from within, his eyes covered by the brim of a large baseball cap – his feet darting towards the limousine that waited nearby.

Nearly a month had gone by since their last face to face – or _lip to lip_, rather – encounter. The last words she'd heard him say before he had systematically begun to remove her from his life were, "_I'm going to be sick_." After she had kissed him. _Kissed him_! Sonny Munroe had grabbed Chad Dylan Cooper by the cheeks and held his mouth against hers - and because of _that_ she had sent him running the other way.

The instant Madeline had heard his retching she had kicked Sonny out the front door – _literally_. There had been shoes involved, horribly pointy shoes, as she shouted that it was all Sonny's fault – she had ruined everything. _Ruined his life_.

He never her called anymore, although, to be fair she never called _him_ anymore. Not that it would matter, though. He'd changed his number the day after. She was a freak to him – a menace. She was like Hurricane Sonny – all that came in her path would be destroyed.

The throng of young girls shrieked with delight as Chad flicked his fingertips in their direction before leaping into the car, as though it was meant as a personal gesture of affection for each and every one of them. Behind him trailed a petite blond, scurrying anxiously to join him inside the confines of the lavish vehicle. Ever since the incident with the interview, Chad's management had deemed his reputation in need of a serious facelift. In turn that meant pairing him with the next big-comer in television, Lily Brenton – the star of the newest hit criminal drama series. _Stupid Lily Brenton._

Despite knowing the relationship was all for press and that there wasn't the slightest bit _real_ about it, it still drove Sonny insane – seeing all the pictures of the two out - playing volleyball on the beach, dining at all the best restaurants, and laughing as they strolled around town with iced smoothies clutched in their hands. It was as though she had been erased completely – like she had never been a part of his life. Almost like she had never existed.

As she watched the limousine speed off with a wistful sigh, she paused as it waited at the gate – lights blinking to turn into traffic. And then, almost as though it happened at the speed of light, Lily Brenton's window rolled down, mouthing something unintelligible through the cracked space as she held her cell phone up against the pane – her green eyes boring directly into Sonny. And as quickly as she had appeared, she vanished – the limousine whisking away into the sea of cars and trucks that became the road.

"What in the _Narnia_?" Sonny muttered, eyes squinting into the distance.

Her phone began to buzz and as she slid the cover open, she understood what Lily Brenton had been trying to tell her. A text message danced across the screen, and Sonny's heart sank.

"_Got your number from Chad. We need to talk ASAP. He is not good. Needs help. Meet me in your prop room tomorrow at 7AM – Lily._"

* * *

Sorry it's been awhile. Hope you still like it.


End file.
